Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine 2
by Wolfess19
Summary: The Demons have come back for revenge - will Flippy be able to send them back and lock them up for good this time?
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** Happy Tree Friends is copyright of Mondo Media – I do not own anything except my own characters and the story plot_

_**Warning!** If you're not into violence, gore or anything of mature nature, then I suggest you click away from the page right now – you have been warned_

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine 2**

**Chapter 00: Prologue**

* * *

They had made it. They had returned.

The one place that started it all – long before Camp Sanguine was built on this very site.

"So this is its true form..." the teen soldier breathed as he took in their surroundings.

Splendid could barely recognize the area they spent the summer in just a few months ago – no, this place is entirely different; the heat alone is too much to bear.

Camp Sanguine – the original home of the Demons, _Hell_.

* * *

_**Author's note: **I finally managed to type out the prologue for the promised sequel...but I'm not sure when I would be able to continue it given my busy schedule..._


	2. Chapter 01: Living in Ruins

_**Disclaimer:**__ Happy Tree Friends is copyright of Mondo Media – I do not own anything except my own characters and the story plot_

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine 2**

**Chapter 01: Living in Ruins**

* * *

The flames crackled quietly as a certain soldier poked at it, hoping to make the light and warmth last a bit longer tonight; ensured it's not too bright to give out their location. It's been weeks since the unwelcome visit and they've been on the run, desperate to escape the Demons chasing them wherever they go. "It's all I could get for now," Splendid muttered, dropping a sac before the teen soldier, "The town's overrun with those things - it's hard to stay hidden just to smuggle food."

"Even scraps will have to do," the former sighed as he dug out a can of corned beef, "All I know is that we should keep moving. Besides, I don't know how much longer they'll hold on." He spared a quick glance at his sister and Flaky – Moonlight looked like she hasn't slept much; his girlfriend was showing signs of slowly-deteriorating sanity due to their current situation and not from her usual paranoia.

They've been scavenging in a bid to stay alive. So far all four are physically able to endure their unplanned journey, but exhaustion was quick to keep up that it kept them aware that without food or water, starvation will be their main issue besides being kidnapped by Demons.

_"We're dead either way,"_ Flipqy countered, _"Starving ourselves just makes it all the more easier for them to get us, or we could get captured first and this'll be one of their torture options."_

"You're not helping," Flippy growled, noticing Splendid's confused stare in his general direction. "Didn't mean that towards you," he ensured.

_Snap._

The boys averted their senses towards the direction of the sound. Moonlight and Flaky quietly stood to their feet and peered out into the darkness; all sighed in relief as a wild rabbit lopped out. Within minutes they were quietly feasting on its flesh, skinned and roasted over the fire.

"How much longer are we going on like this?" Flaky asked, letting her boyfriend wipe off rabbit juice from the corner of her lip. "Until they leave," he replied, "Or we force them to."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Flippy and Moonlight were forced into a corner as their possessed parents closed in, the latter's intentions to drag them to Hell as ordered by their Master. Flaky was unconscious on their bedroom floor, suffering a concussion to the head; Splendid was attempting to break through their window which was sealed by an unseen force._

_The twins assumed this was the end when their bedroom door was kicked in – it appeared to be a 17-year-old male carrying a small crucifix that made their possessed parents recoil in disgust. "Flippy!" the red-and-green-eyed teenager exclaimed, "I'll hold them off, so get your asses out while you still can!"_

_Splendid followed seconds later and picked up Flaky; turned to their unexpected rescuer. "Thanks buddy, I owe you one," he muttered before rushing out with the twins._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So what's the plan?" Moonlight piped up. "Just keep running, I guess…" her brother replied, "Our main priority is to stay alive and be constantly on the move."

"Can't we just send them back like last time?"

"Do you have any idea where the camp is? And even so, none of us could drive; walking will take weeks and by then they'll catch up to us."

The part-albino remained silent. Splendid could fly around and point out the camp's location, but it risk them being pin-pointed. They had attempted to contact Splendont – however there was no response and they had feared the worst for him.

"Splendid, I'll play watchman tonight – you rest up with the girls," Flippy instructed. "You already had a turn last night, let me do it," the blue-haired hero offered, "Besides, you haven't slept much in weeks." Just as they were debating, the sound of dry leaves crackling and hushed hissing slowly drew near their current location; Flaky's frightened yelp alerted them of their presence.

"Run. Run!" Flippy ordered, grabbing what they could of their supplies as they absconded. They haven't gone far when they reached the edge of a cliff. "Hang onto me!" Splendid demanded before airlifting themselves out of the Demons' reach.

_Whoosh! Thwack!_

"Aah!" he screamed as a Kryptonut arrow pierced his back, forcing the group to fall into the raging waters below. The last thing he recognized was his twin brother sneering down at him. "See you soon…" Possessed Splendont snickered, bow and arrow in hand.

_Splash!_

* * *

_**Author's note: **__Special thanks to BoonyTheWolf for providing a description of his OC to be shown in this chapter. Check out his profile to see stories written by him._

_And yes, I know this took forever to show up – at least I finally had time to upload the newest chapter of the sequel; the same will happen again, so please be patient!_


End file.
